Alice and the Prince
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: The promised story featuring the Veggie Teens is HERE! Alice (Katherine Rhubarb) is a petite girl and a very good role model. When she and Henry (Harry the Cucumber), King Larry and Queen Sweetpea's son, fell into a rabbit hole out of curiosity, the test to being a good role model begins. Can Alice teach Henry and his family what it takes to be a good example?
1. Opening Countertop

**Hi, guys. This is where Katherine Rhubarb and the others appear for the first time. Please review! Thanks. BTW, thanks for the reviews , guys. Really pulled me up. :)**

"Hi, kids! Welcome to Veggie Tales! I'm Bob the Tomato…"

Bob paused. Where was his partner? He should be by his side by now. He gave a weak smile to his audience and escaped the camera.

"Larry, where are you?!" Bob exclaimed.

Bob returned to the face of the camera.

"That's funny. He never misses an episode." Bob thought to himself loudly.

Suddenly, a muffled scream rang through the countertop. In shock, Bob looked at the direction where the sound came from. He narrowed his eyes and they widened moments later.

"Larry? Is that you?" Bob asked.

There was a grunt.

And another.

"Uncle Larry, quit it!" a squeaky voice similar yet younger to Larry's said.

A smaller cucumber appeared. He was about two to three inches shorter than Larry but still taller than Bob. He has brown hair on his head and he wore a blue cap with yellow a V and T on it. He, too, has only one tooth but his complexion was a bit lighter than Larry's.

Larry's figure appeared as he was pushing his nephew to the countertop. Only his body can be seen as if he was trying to hide his head. Then, he dashed away, scared of the camera.

"What's gotten into him, Harry?" Bob asked.

Harry straightened his cap. "Uncle Larry's stuck in a tight situation… literally. He seems to have trouble with the cookie jar and soon things got… hard." Harry replied. "I guess I'll have to replace him."

"He does usually go here even when he's really sick and sad. Why won't he go now?"

"He says he's ashamed that he'd set a bad example to kids. He doesn't want them to see him that way. He also says that we shouldn't worry, he's just there near the countertop."

Bob's brows furrowed. "You speak jar?"

"It's just muffled English. There's really no significant difference. Anyways, he also said that I could give this a shot. It's 'Bring-a-teenager-friend-at-work' day. You did bring your cousin Billy, didn't you?" Harry questioned.

"Of course I brought him!" Bob replied sternly.

"Oh, good. While we're at it, can we invite my best friend, Katherine, over? She's Petunia's neighbor."

"Well… I—"

Before Bob could say more, Harry grabbed his blue cellphone and speedily texted his best friend.

"Hey K UCNCMOVRNW." Harry recited swiftly.

"What was that?" Bob asked.

"It means 'Hey, K, you can come over now.' Gee, Bob. You have a lot of languages to practice. That's just texting!"

"I—"

"Hold up."

A beep was heard and Harry glanced over his cellphone and giggled.

"What?!" Bob demanded.

Harry held his phone and read the message with a wide grin. "CMINGOVRTHR. BSNTOKWDTH? Which means 'coming over there. Bob's not okay with that, huh?'"

"You teenagers really confuse me. Since when did you guys learn to text like that?!" Bob whined.

Harry simply shrugged in answer to Bob's question.

"Hey, guys!" a merry, female voice chimed.

Harry smiled as his best friend hopped to the countertop. She wore a purple hairband on her head. Her eyelashes were perky and her nose was small. She also wore a purple dress. (A/N: If you're having a hard time imagining her, imagine Petunia shorter, her hair light brown and loose, wearing a purple hairband.)

"Hey, Katherine! We were just starting!" Harry announced.

"Kids, I know you're excited about this, but can we slow down and get a little less chatty?" Bob interjected.

"We can't! We've got endorphins to use!" Harry smiled, showing his single white tooth.

"Like uncle, like nephew." Bob sighed.

Katherine snatched her purple phone from her pocket and read a message.

"Today's question comes from Jamie Jones from San Francisco, California. He texted: 'Hey, K and Harry. I've got some trouble of being a good example to my younger siblings. Some grown-ups even scold me that I should be a good example. I'm trying, but I just mess things up. I just want to show them that I am a good example and want to be one. What should I do?'" Katherine orated.

"Well, Jamie, you're in luck 'cause we made an episode just for this case!" Harry declared.

"You did?" Bob asked them.

"We do, good sir!" Katherine beamed. "By the way, we made it for the 'Future Veggie Tales Host Contest'. It's probably best if we put it in good use instead of a contest. It's the sequel of Sweetpea Beauty. Gosh, I'm so excited!"

Harry and Katherine looked at each other and winked. Bob simply stood there, trying to digest everything the teenagers said.

"Roll film!" they said in unison.

"Am I going to regret this?" Bob groaned.

**This story is a regular Veggie Tales episode. I want to make films in Veggie Tales someday.**


	2. The Heir of Most Faire

In the Kingdom of Most Faire, long time ago, there lived a queen, named Blueberry. She ruled the kingdom 'till the end of her days, then her son and his wife continued the monarchy. The castle of the Kingdom of Faire zoomed. On the balcony, King Larry and Queen Sweetpea watched over their kingdom with bright eyes.

The Queen bore a son whose name was Henry, the successor of the kingdom, grew up bright and merry.

On the balcony, the little Prince Henry was shown. He looked like his father and has a heart like his mother. The scene faded to the many years later as Henry (Harry the Cucumber) grew. He was reading books in his room when he decided to look over his kingdom through his balcony.

"Boy, what a nice day. I've never seen the kingdom look so great!" Henry beamed as he was hopping to the balcony.

"I like this kingdom. It's the most wonderful kingdom I've been on my entire life. Well, you know what they say: there's no place like home."

Yes, talking to oneself may be awkward, but Prince Henry never minded. Henry soon regretted his words as he spotted something wrong in the kingdom. Yes, the Kingdom was repaired when his grand-berry was still alive. But this time, it's not the looks of the kingdom. It's the people. He narrowed his eyes and saw what bothered him the most.

"But, mom, Donna did it!" a young asparagus pointed to his little sister.

"You shouldn't do that horrible deed in front of her." scolded his mother.

The young asparagus frowned. Then, a little carrot snuck out of her house.

"Who cares about by brothers, anyway? They're nothing but trouble. I should be free to play!" the little carrot says.

The more Henry sees this, the more worried he gets and the more he groans in sheer horror. Then there was a group of kids and teenagers alike who pushed an onion wearing eyeglasses.

"You're not cool enough to be here." says a veggie.

The older kids laughed first. Seeing the older veggies laugh, the little ones decided it was good to laugh with them, too. Henry finally can't take it anymore and yelled in revulsion. He hopped hastily out of his bedroom and to the throne room where his father usually is.

Henry made his way through the doors and bellowed: "Dad, dad! It was horrible! You'll never guess what I saw!"

King Larry, who was holding a scroll, glanced at his son.

"What's wrong Henry?" King Larry asked.

"I-it's the kingdom! Everybody's not being good this time! They're showing bad examples to the kids and you know where this is headed! Dad, please don't let this grow worse!" Henry pleaded.

"Naw, c'mon, Henry. The world is usually like that. Like my mother always says, 'Give the plant a time to grow and a time to fall.' I'm sure that matter can solve itself!" King Larry encouraged.

"But, dad!" Henry insisted.

"It's alright, son. We may allot some time for this. Now, dad's busy. And before you leave, I wanna show you something."

Hesitated but obedient, Henry followed his father to a portrait on the wall. Larry twisted a figure on the frame and the picture opened up like a door. Larry reached inside and pulled out a red hat. He dusted off the dust and placed it on his son's head.

"This is for you, Henry. I became concerned for the kingdom when I was your age. This hat symbolizes the mark of a good prince. And now, it's yours." Larry proclaimed.

The hat fitted Henry perfectly. He looked at his dad with gleaming eyes.

"Really?" Henry gushed.

"Really. Now, run along 'cause poppa needs to work!" Larry said merrily (also humming "God Is Bigger than the Boogie Man").

Henry hopped out of the room filled with pride of the hat. He took off his hat and looked at it. Soon, he sulked. This was a great privilege that his dad gave him, but one question rang into his mind.

"Am I really a good prince?" Henry asked for himself.


	3. The Mysterious New Girl

Prince Henry walked around the castle until he came across the kitchen where the servants usually are. He was too busy looking over the food as he was walking backwards when he didn't notice a tomato behind him. He bumped against him and Henry twirled.

"Oh, Prince Henry! It's good to see you." The tomato said.

"Oh, hi, Glad Hatter! You came here to send news to my dad?" Henry asked his father's loyal assistant (Bob the Tomato).

Glad Hatter was a merry lad who likes hats –particularly, his only hat— and became King Larry's best friend longer than Sweetpea. But he was out on many trips that Larry didn't see him often. When Larry was crowned to be king and was about to marry Sweetpea, Larry offered him a job to work alongside with him. Hatter accepted the job instantly. He wore an old hat with its top almost torn off and a pale purple scarf around his neck (or around his body, in this case).

"No. Just came to work. Even without news, I'm still your dad's assistant." Hatter said. "Well, what are _you_ doing here? Snatching snacks away again? Nice hat, by the way."

"Oh, no. Not today, I'm not taking snacks. And, thanks. It's from dad. He gave it to me."

"Hmm… the symbol of a true prince. That's an honor once you get that hat. That's been passed down from generation to generation." Hatter remarked.

"Yeah. That was before my grand-berry's grand-berry passed on that beauty decree and stopped having sons. All her children were daughters. It was lucky dad was born. Broke off the girls generation thing," Henry smiled.

"I heard that!" Sweetpea's voice replied.

"I can't believe it! Mom's everywhere! I can't hide from her." Henry scowled.

"Your mom is just concerned about you, Henry. Understand that."

Their conversation was disturbed by new servants entering the kitchen. They were given tools and utensils to work with. Queen Sweetpea welcomed them merrily into the castle, one by one.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"They're new servants. Queen Sweetpea suggested to your dad that we'd hire them with reasonable pay because these people don't have jobs. I'm sure glad they can survive for now." Hatter replied.

"You're always glad about everything." Henry grinned.

The servants fell in line, entering the castle. Of all the servants going in, one servant caught Henry's eye. She has blonde hair, a black hairband, a blue dress, a white apron and a fancy white ribbon around her waist. Sweetpea greeted her and, unlike the other servants, the girl curtsied to the queen and greeted her back.

"Who's that one?" Henry asked Hatter.

"That's Alice. A few days ago, she was lost in the Kingdom of Faire. Your mother invited her to stay in the castle, but Alice insisted she'd rather work for your mom as a token of her gratitude of taking her in. But be warned, Prince Henry. No one knows where the servant girl is from. She's still a mystery." Hatter warned.

"Oh, phish-posh, Hatter. We can trust her." Henry replied.

Hatter looked over to the audience. "Deja vu." (Recall Larry said 'phish-posh' to Bob in Duke and the Great Pie War before he and Petunia met)

Henry walked to his mother while she was talking to Alice (Katherine Rhubarb).

"Hi, mom." Henry greeted.

"Oh. Hi, Henry. This is Alice. Alice, this is my son, Henry." Sweetpea introduced.

Alice curtsied to Henry. "It's a privilege to finally meet you, Sire. Queen Sweetpea has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, too. And there's no need for formalities. Just call me Henry." Henry smiled.

"Okay… Henry." Alice blushed.

"Nicely put." Sweetpea commented to her son. "Now, Henry, could you give Alice a tour to the castle?"

"Sure thing, mom. C'mon, Alice."

Sweetpea and Hatter watched as Alice and Henry walked to the castle halls, growing to be best friends like Larry and Sweetpea had when they were at their age. Hatter realized Sweetpea's purpose and plan to them.

"You set them up, didn't you?" Hatter asked with a grin.

"I knew Henry would catch on." Sweetpea giggled.

"Yeah. Like father, like son." Hatter said.

…..

"This is an awfully big castle you have." Alice commented.

"Yeah. It wasn't usually this big. The reconstruction made it look bigger." Henry explained.

"I best go, now. As your mother's lady-in-waiting, I must attend my duties." Alice said.

Henry watched Alice walk to the castle halls, drawing farther and farther away from him. Strange… He seems to like her by his side. He gathered up his courage and opened his mouth only to regret saying it.

"W-wait, Alice!" Henry called.

Alice turned around only to find Prince Henry walking towards her.

"Y-You can wait until sometime later to work for mom. For now, I must show you the town." Henry declared.

"Really?" Alice beamed.

"Sure! All the ladies-in-waiting must know the town. Mom usually hangs out there." Henry said.

To tell you the truth, Alice really wanted to spend time with the prince. He was so charming, gentle and kind that she even doubted if he's really that way. But she trusted in him and knew that Henry was loyal and was different from the other princes she encountered.

"You're a really good prince, Henry." Alice smiled.

"You think?" Henry asked.

"Sure. I mean, why not? I bet the Kingdom of Most Faire looks up to such a trustworthy prince."

"I'm not really sure about that. Just this morning, Dad gave me this hat I'm wearing. He wore it when he was still a prince and… I don't think I deserve it. He says that this hat resembles a good prince. Now Most Faire isn't just the way I pictured it would be."

"No, you aren't! God gave you the potential to be a good prince and all you need to do is to follow him." Alice pointed out.

"How would you know? You don't have to be the one looked up at and expected to be the good example." Henry argued.

Alice checked the halls to see if someone was really there. Fortunately, there was not.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Anything," Henry assured.

With her voice low, she said, "You may not believe it, but I know how you feel. I am a princess."

To Henry's surprise, she unveiled her blond hair and revealed her brunette hair. The blonde hair she had was a wig. Henry's eyes widened.

"Y-You're a princess?!" Henry asked.

"Shh! Yes, I am." Alice said.

"B-But how?"

"My father rules a big land and there is a queen who wants to get the kingdom. Weeks before, my dad disappeared for some reason and I'm forced to hide here with my sister. The queen is still finding our tracks. But for me to stay safe, I had to wear a wig. I am known in my kingdom to have the fairest brunette hair ever." Reminded of this, Alice put back on her wig. Henry thought he saw a different Alice with the wig which was good.

"Wow. Long story, but I think I got the picture." Henry replied.

The teens came to a pause. Henry hummed a little song and Alice looked around the palace. It was Henry who broke the silence.

"So… about that tour around the kingdom." Henry said.

"Of course." Alice said.

And they went on to their tour.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'll post the other chapters sooner. I'm very busy this time and I can't really dedicate myself to FanFiction later. But stay cool! And PLEASE leave a review! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**


	4. Inside the Rabbit Hole

Weeks later, the royal family was having a lovely picnic near the castle. When the royal family was busy, Alice and little Sara (Sara Rhubarb), Alice's little sister, sat under a tree.

"And Paul sent letters to his friend Timothy, encouraging him to continue to follow God just as he did." Alice said.

"Hey, guys. Watchadoin'?" Henry interrupted.

"Alice is telling me stories about Paul." Sara replied.

"Who's Paul?" asked Henry.

Alice opened her Bible to show Henry a picture of Paul. "Paul is none other than a disciple of Jesus Christ. At first, he hurt Christians. But Jesus called upon him and he followed God after. He became a very good example to a lot of young people, even to his friend, Timothy. He followed God's path ever since the day he stood face-to-face with God."

"A guy who sets a good example? But was a bad guy before? That must be hard for him." Henry commented.

"Well, it may be hard. But that's why we need God's strength. We can never fight alone. The Bible says that we should 'let our light shine before men so they may see our good deeds and praise our Father in heaven.' So we are responsible of being a good example to others, no matter how young you may be." Katherine said, handing her Bible to Sara.

"Princess/ Prince or not, God called upon us so others would see Him through us." Sara added.

"Well put, Sara." Katherine winked.

"Thank you." Sara smiled.

Henry gave much thought to what Alice said while Sara read the Bible on her own and Alice pondered on what she had just read. Suddenly, a certain asparagus caught Alice's sight.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he exclaimed.

"Henry, look!" Alice pointed.

It was a young asparagus (Junior Asparagus) with a suit and a feathered hat on his head. He had a pocket watch and brought a trumpet with him. He looked frantic and worried that he scurried around.

"Wait a minute, that's the asparagus I saw weeks before!" Henry exclaimed.

Her curiosity overcoming her, Alice followed the asparagus. Henry followed after them. Sara, though, didn't even notice they left.

"There he goes again: off with another adventure with your lady-in-waiting." King Larry said to his wife.

"Now, don't be worried. Alice is a fine girl. I trust that she wouldn't do a thing to Henry." Sweetpea said.

"Well, yeah, but, I just don't trust her." King Larry whined.

"Larry, you must learn to trust others. Alice is simply being a good example to Henry and you should see that. I can practically see God's favor upon her as you saw it within me. It's like you should trust your people as they trust you."

As King Larry gave thought to his wife's words, the teens came to a dead end on a rabbit hole. Henry inspected his surroundings as Alice peeked through the hole. While they did, someone else was spying them.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked.

"Hatter? Why are you here?" Henry questioned.

"To see what you guys are doing," Hatter replied.

"A young asparagus disappeared here. Yet we don't how… or why." Katherine explained.

"I saw him a while ago. I lost track of him moments after I found him." Hatter recalled.

"Funny. Nobody disappears through a rabbit hole. I mean, that asparagus can't even fit through there." Henry declared.

"Maybe that's where we're wro—"

Before Alice finished her sentence, the trio fell through the hole. Surprisingly, it was bigger than they thought it would be. Panicked, they screamed. They passed through a lot of stuff: bookshelves, beds, pianos, candlesticks and a lot more others.

"Oh, we're definitely skewered." Henry worried.

"Can you come up with a theory to what's down there?" Alice asked.

"Well, it's either the floor we're getting squashed at or there's no end!" Hatter  
replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They continued falling and falling until they stopped with a thud. Alice, Henry and Hatter groaned, landing face first on the bottom of the rabbit hole.

"That's one deep rabbit hole." Henry stated.

Alice looked up. The light can't be seen anymore.

"We can't go up. It'll take us days. Plus, the walls are too smooth to be climbed up. We must be hundreds of feet beneath the ground." Alice said.

"Maybe thousands," Henry added.

"Look! Little doors are all over the place!" Alice exclaimed.

"Maybe we can get out of here through these doors." Henry suggested.

"Not one door has a keyhole or is unlocked." Hatter said after trying to open the doors.

"Wait. There's a key!" Alice declared.

"I just told you that there are no keyholes in any of these doors." Hatter repeated.

"Maybe there's a hidden door…" Alice wondered.

On the glass table where Alice found the key, Henry found an onion **(A/N: I mean a non-talking one. That stuff you really eat.)**. Unfortunately for Henry, he didn't really know what an onion looks like before it was cooked. He peeled it, suspecting something.

Alice sniffed in the air, sensing something was fishy. That's when she saw Henry, peeling an onion.

"Henry! Do you even know what that is?!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think there's something inside here. Like a treasure or something," Henry replied.

"That's an onion! I'm sensitive!" Alice warned.

Henry just continued to peel it. "What? I'm just peeling it."

"Henry, stop that! The gas from the onion is penetrating to her eyes!" Hatter said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that onions make her cry!" Hatter explained.

Henry looked at Alice. She was indeed crying. She was crying from no emotion, but of the gas. Her tears were big and they dropped on the floor, making a small puddle as they continued spreading. Henry stopped peeling the onion and comforted his friend.

"Alice, you okay?" Henry asked.

"No! I'm sensitive to onions! I can't stop crying!" Alice whined.

"Here." Hatter handed her a handkerchief.

Alice blew throw the handkerchief and wiped her tears away. She was still sniffling, but she wasn't making small puddles of tears anymore.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"Hey, look! A cake! This might make you feel better." Henry said, picking up a piece of chocolate cake from the glass table.

"Can I have some? I'm starving." Hatter asked.

"Yeah. Me, too." Henry agreed.

He handed a piece of cake to his friends and they ate it.

"Hmm. This tastes good. Where'd you get it, Henry?" Alice remarked.

"From the glass table. The container says: _Eat me_. Now, that's just weird. I mean, what's the purpose of a cake? To be eaten, of course!"

Alice and Hatter looked at each other awkwardly. **(A/N: Hint: They're vegetables. They are food, too. But don't see them as food! They're characters!)**. Then, the trio observed something.

* * *

**Yay! I updated! And double yay! Sara Rhubarb's here! Please leave a review!**


	5. Oceans (Where Tears May Fail)

"Is it me or is the room getting bigger?" Hatter asked.

"It's either that or we're growing smaller. Is it because of the—"

"Cake!" Alice finished Henry's sentence.

Once Alice had said it, the three dropped the cake they were eating, fearing of what might happen next. But it was no use. They were still shrinking. In each passing moment, they were shrinking faster.

"Is there some alteration for this?" Alice asked.

"Not that I know of!" Hatter replied.

It came to a point they shrunk at the size of a bug and fell to the pool of Alice's tears. In their small size, the pool of tears became an ocean. The three barely made it to the surface after splashing underwater. The current became stronger and stronger, as if there was a storm brewing.

"Alice, Hatter, huddle up!" Henry yelled.

Alice swam to Harry, but Hatter was carried away by the current.

"ALICE! HENRY!" Hatter called.

"HATTER!" the duo shouted.

But seconds later, Hatter was nowhere.

"Gone. Hatter's gone." Alice said.

"Hey, Hatter will find a way. He always does. I don't know how he does it, but he does." Henry encouraged.

"I hope he will." Alice moaned.

"Look! There's a bottle! Maybe we could use it as a boat?"

Alice and Henry hopped inside the bottle. Surprisingly, they both fitted inside it as if they were merely two medicine pills. The bottle drifted for what seemed like forever and stopped on shore, a place very unfamiliar to the teens.

"Where are we?" Alice asked as she managed to get out of the bottle.

"I do not have a clue. You know, you should have asked that earlier." Henry said.

"What are we supposed to do now? Hatter's gone, we've shrunk and now we're lost in some deep chasm! I have to go back to my sister! She needs me. My kingdom needs me."

Alice sat on the floor, wanting to give up. Her simple, but beautiful dress was wet, her hair- or at least her wig- was a mess and her sister was somewhere up there, wondering where her only family had left. Henry showed sympathy to Alice. The poor girl's been lost the second time. She must have been very afraid now that she'd left her sister alone, exposed to the dangers of the queen who wants to take over her father's throne. At first, Henry thought Alice would cry. Instead, she bowed her head… and prayed to God.

Henry was surprised with Alice's act. They were alone, lost and had no means of getting out of this problem. Yet, Alice sought hope in God. That was something someone rarely did. He just stood in a distance in awe, watching Alice as she talked silently to God.

Suddenly, the place echoed with a peculiar sound. Alice bolted up, surprised. She backed up a bit and Henry stepped forward, out of curiosity. Due to this, the teens soon stood side by side, fearing of the creature before them.

"H-Hello?" Henry asked, his voice shaking.

Alice gasped.

There was another noise.

"Purring?" Alice wondered.

A creature slowly made its way out of the darkness. There were two steely, yellow eyes that appeared that scared the prince and the princess. Henry pulled out his sword in fear, though he was still trembling when he pointed it to the creature. Alice was hiding behind Henry, scared, all the same.

The creature abruptly pounced to the light… only to be revealed that it was a small kitten.

"Awwww! I've never seen anything cuter!" Alice remarked.

"Hey, A-Alice, I wouldn't pick it up if I were you." Henry warned.

Nevertheless, Alice picked up the small ginger kitten and cradled it in her arms.

"She must be so lost in the dark! I'll name her Dinah. I've always wanted a pet named Dinah… I wasn't quite sure what pet I wanted, but I wanted a pet, anyways."

"C'mon, Alice! You're not really taking that cat along with us, are you?" Henry asked.

Dinah slipped out of Alice's grip and beckoned them to follow her lead.

"What is it, Dinah? Is there a huge dog? There's a pond nearby?" Alice guessed childishly.

Dinah ran deeper to the darkness.

"Dinah, wait!" Alice called.

"Alice!" Henry yelled.

Alice followed Dinah because she was cautious for her new pet and Henry followed Alice because… well… she was his friend. He doesn't let his guard down when it came to friends. Despite the fact that the darkness scared him, he still followed Alice.

Dinah led the two to a space where light poured, seeping through the darkness. Alice and Henry looked at each other, wondering if it was the way out of this nightmare. Dinah squeezed herself through the crack and peeked inside, mewing to Alice to come out.

Alice and Henry squeezed past the crack and looked at the world around them. It was certainly a world they have never been before.

* * *

**Ha ha! The chapter title is actually inspired by Oceans (Where Feet May Fail), a song from Hillsong. Pure genius, isn't it?! Kidding. :)**

**Yikes! Short chapter! I don't know if it's lame. I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyways, yay! I've updated! Brace yourselves! I'll be updating ****_Puppy Love, Dates and Weddings_**** anytime this week! :))))) Leave a review!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of keeping Dinah. I'm thinking about putting her in my other stories. Should I? I could practically see cute puffy cheeks and cat fur beside me! But my dog might be jealous. XD Anyways, should I include Dinah or will she only be featured here? PM me or review. Thank you!**

**May the mass times acceleration be with you!**

**P.P.S. (For those who ****_really _****_didn't_**** get my little joke) Hint: In physics, there is a well known formula. F=ma. I got caught up with my teacher's physics lesson. Told you I'm geeky... sometimes. :)**


End file.
